Festival worries
by MikoYami1
Summary: Itachi and Yamato are running late for a festival with their girlfriends Itaoc Yamaoc


Title: Festival Worries

Pair: N/A brother sister bonding

Commission (for): Collab :Devharuumi:

Theme: N/A

Genre: Romance, Friendship, bit of humor

Rating: PG

Warning: N/A

Summary: Yuki is worried about Itachi could Tsukiko ease her worries or will she join Yuki in worrying about her husband Yamoto.

World: Mild Canon

Chapters: Ficlet

Status: N/A

Date started: 03-04-14

Date Finished: 03-06-14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own Tsukiko she belongs to :Devharuumi:

Chapters: N/A

Extra: So yeah this is how I plan to collabs and such you draw the picture and I will write a short story of our characters together. It is the only way I can join people in collabs sadly as I have no skills in drawing ;A; I wish I did if you wish to do a collab with me message me. As for the story only Haruumi is allowed to place this story on her profile.

For those who haven't guess Yes Yuki is pregnant and such ;)

Picture drawn someone who is my friend but same person who owns the oc

Itachi was tired as he jumped through the never ending trees. The trees were getting thicker and that was good sign that meant they were close to home. Still they were few hours away and Itachi was sure the festival had started just minutes ago.

His gaze went to the setting sun Yuki would be waiting for him wondering where he was. He paused on a low hanging branch and jumped down to the floor his companion and ANBU partner followed suit as he removed his bear like mask.

"Why are we stopping?" eh dare to questioned. On his handsome face were worry lines. Why was the ANBU leader stopping? Didn't he know how urgent it was to be back home? He had his young wife waiting for him. He shuddered at the thought of his wife wrath for being home so late. Plus there was the fact he missed her dearly.

Itachi looked at the older man before he sat down under the tree and closed his eyes, "We need to rest," he made it sound like it an obvious statement, "If we arrive and we are too tired we wouldn't be able to enjoy the carnival," he stated. Yuki would keep him on his feet dragging him everywhere she could.

Yamoto looked down at his leader before nodding it seemed rational but he still wanted to move eh wanted to see Tsukiko hold her in his arms and tell her about the mission. He sat down before getting back up and pacing. He was tempted to just leave Itachi and head back ot Konoha on his own.

Itachi didn't move or try to help Yamoto's worries he was resting right now, he needed his energy. After about fifteen minutes he put his mask back on and looked at Yamoto, "Let's go," he said disappearing through the trees and heading back home.

Back at Konoha the same problem was arising with the females, only it was Yuki who was pacing back and forth. It looked like the area she been pacing was a few centimeters shorter as she bit her bottom lip and looked towards the gates.

"They are late," she stated to the red haired friend. Worry creased Yuki's face as she tired moving any thoughts that the mission went wrong and Itachi was dead. She shook her head and looked back at her friend, "do you think everything went fine?"

Tsukiko looked up from the book she was reading to stare at her friends worried face hand to laugh, "I am sure everything went fine and they are heading home right now," still she was a bit worried but she wouldn't show it in front of Yuki. It looked like the girl was going ot break if Tsukiko showed her worry, "they are just babysitting a spoiled prince,"

Yuki blinked and stared at her friend, "how do you know?" she questioned. She had stopped pacing and moved closer to her friend. Itachi had moved in such a hurry she barely had a chance to even say good-bye. He had told her he would be back in a week kissed her temple and ran out.

Tsukiko shifted a bit and under the glow of the street lanterns you could tell she was guilty. Unlike Yuki the red haired woman showed her fiery temper towards Yamoto and made sure he told her everything before he left. He obliged and told her what she needed to know before letting him go.

"Let's go shopping," she said quickly grabbing Yuki's hand and taking her to the festival. Yuki didn't protest as she took one last glance at the gate and followed her friend.

Tsukiko and Yuki had grown close the last few weeks since Yamoto had been assigned to work under Itachi Uchiha. Tsukiko a young wife of Yamoto Yuki would often visit her often for reassurance when the guys were out on missions, it was also so Yuki was out of the way for Yuki to get out of the Uchiha compound and enjoy the view of Konoha.

She was always envious of Tsukiko's fiery red hair and was always eager to play with it and decorate with white flowers as it seemed to fit her friend. Still Tsukiko was great friend and because of her the Uchiha family allowed Itachi's fiancée outside and looks around Konoha along as Tsukiko was with her.

Yuki paused and stared at Kunia with blue ribbons all over it she was tempted ot buy it for Itachi she stared at it for a long time before Tsukiko stopped her, "Don't buy it Yuki," she warned her friend, "The ribbons would do nothing but get in the way while he fights,"

Yuki looked at her friend before sighing and looking down enviously at the Kunia, "what did give Yamoto for a good luck charm?" she questioned titling her head. She knew how foolish it was but she wanted to know she still worried about Itachi and the chances he got killed on the mission or something.

"A good luck charm?" she questioned her friend and stared at Yuki.

Yuki nodded her head eagerly, "yes," she said, "did you give anything that is precious to you a reminder that he should come home," she questioned her friend again moving frm the eager vender who wanted her to buy the Kunia.

Tsukiko's face flustered as she shook her head no. In all honest truth she had trusted Yamoto's strength and skills and with Itachi she was sure the males could handle any situation they were put in, "Yamoto and Itachi are both capable of handling themselves Yuki they don't need a good luck charm," she gave her friend an engorging smile though she as beginning to doubt herself.

What if Yuki's worries were right? The girl did have her heart in the right place still she should believe in Itachi some more. Still the girl's doubts and worries were contagious and she began thinking of what could happen in mission what if it wasn't as easy as Yamoto had said.

She shook her head she need a distraction from it all, she watched Naruto as eh had once again pulled another prank on his best friend Sasuke by pushing him to the river. She had to laugh a bit as memories of the pranks Naruto had pulled on Yamoto.

"You know Yamoto ate a shoelace one time," she said hoping this little story would distract Yuki and her, till the guys arrived safe and sound in their arms.

Yuki blinked at her friend confused as they walked through the festival, her eyes lingered on few kids that were playing hide and seek near the woods she put her hand close to her stomach and frowned she will have to tell Itachi soon, "I don't get how it is relevant," she said looking at her friend.

Tsukiko only chuckled a bit, "don't you want to hear the story Yuki," her friend questioned. Yuki looked at her friend before nodding a little.

"I guess," she said she will see where her friend was planning on going with this.

So the story began Tsukiko telling Yuki the embarrassing tale on how Yamoto ate a shoe string. Yuki had to giggle before she laughed the story helped her relax a bit and she told her own story of what happened with her and Itachi.

Itachi walking out of the shower with just a towel on while she had guest over, she never saw Itachi so flustered. She got lectured by Fugaku Uchiha on how having guest within the Uchiha compound was not allowed. Still it was nice seeing Itachi flustered.

The girls spent the next hour telling one another stories as they stood at the bridge and waited for the fireworks to start. Yuki was holding a pack of dongo's she bought for Itachi while she waiting for him. She had relaxed a bit more and smiled staring at the starless sky.

Tsukiko had foolish bought a red Ribbon for Yamoto somehow Yuki's talk about good luck charms convinced her to get one. She didn't believe it would work as she trusted Yamoto's skills but the recurrence sounded nice anything could happen on the mission and she wanted her husband to have a small piece of her.

"We are sorry we are late," Yamoto's deep voice said cutting through the silence. He was holding a bouquet of white rose's while one hand was scratching the back of his head nervously, "Tsukiko," he said looking only at her, "you look beautiful,"

In deed she did the light brown Kimono suited her well of course it had its flare only Tsukiko could give off and still look lady like. He started walking towards her but was nearly knocked down as Yuki rushed past him and jumped straight into Itachi's arms nearly knocking him over.

"You are home safe," she whispered wrapping her arms tightly around him and hiding her face in his chest. Itachi hugged Yuki a small smile on his lips.

Tsukiko stared at Yamoto and decided to mess with him a bit, she was bored and he should be punished for arriving so late though she forgave him a long time ago and was just glad he was safe home.

"You are late," she said trying to maintain anger in her voice but still a small smile slipped. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "It is going to take more than just roses for you to explain why you are so late," she hissed.

She was happy he had brought her flowers though her really had no need to just him home safe was good enough for her.

Yamoto took a step closer towards her and smiled weakly, "I know," he said and handed her the roses, he titled her chin so she as looking at him before lightly placing a feathery kiss on her temple, "the mission took us longer than planned," he told her in a whisper, "and the Uchiha wanted to take breaks while we were heading home,"

The couple glanced back at Yuki and Itachi. Yuki was acting like a child as she held Itachi's hand and began dragging him, "let's go," she would repeat, "There is so much to see,"

Tsukiko had to giggle she understood the reason why Itachi wanted to rest before arriving here it seemed like Yuki was going to keep him on his feet all night. The poor guy she thought still Itachi didn't seem to mind it as he followed his young fiancée back to the festival.

Yamoto relaxed bit more and kissed Tsukiko's full pink lips, "I am really sorry I am late," he said. He wanted her forgiveness. He looked at her hoping she would forgive him and was shocked and pleased to see she was smiling at him.

"I forgive you," she whispered. She captured his lips on hers, "I was worried though," she held the Ribbon close to her.

Yamoto gave her a questionable look before staring at the water the fireworks had just started, "don't you trust my skills," he said staring at the reflection of the water.

"I do," Tsukiko said as she looked at the Ribbon in her other hand "but I want the recurrence you will always come back safely and back in my arms," putting the roses down on the ledge of the bridge she grabbed Yamoto's wrist tying the red Ribbon there, "It is for good luck," she said her cheeks red. She looked away.

Yamoto had to laugh as he wrapped arms around Tsukiko's waist and pushed her into a deep passionate kiss, "I promise to come back into your waiting arms," he whispered into the kiss, "if something happens I will even come back as a ghost just to see you safe,"

Tsukiko had to laugh she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss, "don't come back as ghost just come home safe," she said the light of the fireworks as they kissed on the bridge was the perfect romantic scene for the two of them.

Meanwhile with Yuki and Itachi they were both sitting up on the hill Itachi watching the full moon while Yuki slept on his shoulder hugging his arms. It seemed all her worrying today exhausted her and left her tired had having Itachi safely back in her arms helped her relaxed.

Itachi chuckled a bit and held her closer and rested his head on hers before closing his eyes as well.


End file.
